


Home

by Gamergirl88



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Human Bill Cipher, Idontknoehowtotag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergirl88/pseuds/Gamergirl88
Summary: Dipper has been missing for a month until a blonde stranger shows up





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made this out of pure boredom but I hope you like it.

We searched every where for him, but no one could find him. After a month of searching a blonde stranger knocked on our door claiming to know where he was. We followed the stranger into the woods to a grass plain that took 5 hours to get to. There was nothing there so we got mad at the stranger for wasting our time. He told us to wait a for more minutes so we did, all the sudder a blinding light flashed. When we could see again there he was, Dipper, hurt and starved. We ran to his side and tried to wake him up and checking to see if he was fine. When we asked the stranger what was going on he just stared into the woods with a sad expression. We invited the guy to our house and headed that way. When we got there we laid Dipper on the couch and we all sat around him. We started with asking the stranger questions but the only answer we got was his name, William. We asked William if wanted a ride home but he said he wanted to stay to make sure Dipper was ok. Dipper woke up around 11 p.m. Dipper sat up and looked around the he saw William and looked away, so did William. We introduced them to each other and Dipper said, "Is that what he is call in himself." Stan turned to William and demanded his real name but got no answer. Dipper spoke up before any damage could be done. "It's Bill Cipher." Stanford got up and demanded to know the story. The story was that Bill wanted revenge on the pines so he captured Dipper and tortured him. Stan and Ford tried to beat Bill but Mabe stopped them. Bill randomly said, "I think I have this human emotion calley love or whatever it's called." He explained how he made a human body so he could live with Dipper in the same world. Dipper got up and grabbed Bills arm and went to his room. Dipper shut the door and locked it, "Bill this love thing takes time and I don't think I'm ready to forgive you yet. So if you truly love me then prove it." After that Bill spent a month offering his weird gifts and stupid puns to win Dippers heart. It eventually worked and Dipper confessed he liked Bill, then the dating srarted.


End file.
